


A Blazing Fire That's Getting Brighter

by yourekindof_weird



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adrian Mellon Lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: When people are faced with fear or danger, there are three responses. Fight, flight, and freeze. Sometimes, some people may even have some sort of wacky combination of two or all of the responses.Patty is not so lucky. She curses herself for having a freeze response....Georgie Denbrough is in the afterlife when Stanley Uris shows up. Meanwhile, Patty Uris goes to Derry looking for answers.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Georgie Denbrough, Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. Keep Flying Higher

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted everyone to live and also I like Patty Uris a lot so here ya go.
> 
> The title and chapter titles are from Born to Be Brave (High School Musical: The Musical: The Series). Check out the acoustic version done by the whole cast of HSMTMTS! It's great!
> 
> TW: suicide (Stanley Uris takes a bath)

Georgie is walking beside Dottie when a man falls out of the sky, landing face first directly in front of them. Georgie gasps, startling backwards. Dottie just sighs. They’d been having a nice walk in the park, since it was finally sunny after a week or rain. Thankfully for the man, the mud had already dried.

They close the three meter gap between them and the man, Dottie looking utterly put upon. 

“He’s-” Georgie covers his eyes with his hand.

“Naked,” Dottie finishes, fascinated. “That’s a new one.”

Georgie hears the man groan and some shuffling.

“Woah there,” Dottie says. Georgie uncovers his eyes enough to look at her. She sheds her jacket and shoves it at Georgie, forcing him to fully lower his hand, then bends down to help the man stand. Georgie averts his eyes.

It takes some effort, but eventually, Dottie manages to get the curly haired newcomer standing. She motions her head, and for a second, Georgie doesn’t get it, but then he realizes she wants her jacket. He hands it to her and she wraps it backwards around the man’s waist. 

By the time the jacket is around his waist, the man has become fully aware. He turns to Dottie. “Am I dead?” he asks, rubbing his right hand over his left wrist, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Yep,” she doesn’t hesitate to say.

“Okay,” the man says. 

“We all are,” Georgie adds. 

The man startles, as if for the first time realizing that Georgie’s even there. When he sees Georgie, his eyes grow wide. He stares at Georgie like he’s seeing a ghost. He sort of is, Georgie thinks, considering they’re all dead. 

The man opens his mouth to speak. “Georgie?” is not what the boy in question expects to fall from the man’s lips, but that’s exactly what happens.

“Uh,” says Georgie. “Yes?”

The man gasps. His gaze lingers on where Georgie’s left arm used to be. It used to make him self-conscious, but now he’s used to living (or being dead, really) with one arm. 

“Do I know you?” Georgie asks, because the man really isn’t elaborating. Come to think of it, though, the man looks incredibly familiar.

“It’s Stan. Stanley Uris?” 

“Holy shit,” Georgie says, because it is. It’s Stan. Bill’s best friend Stan. Stanley Fucking Uris. Georgie springs forward without thinking and wraps Stan in a hug. 

“I’ve never heard you say  _ shit  _ before,” Stan says, wrapping his arms around Georgie to return the hug.

“I may look like a seven year old,” Georgie tells Stan, “But I’ve been dead for twenty-seven years. I’m basically thirty-five.”

“Um,” Dottie says and Georgie remembers that, oh yeah, she’s here too. “What’s going on?”

“Stan here is my big brother’s friend,” Georgie explains, pulling back from the hug. “He- Oh fuck,” it suddenly hits him, “You’re dead.”

“Yeah.” Stan is suddenly solemn. 

“How’d It get you?” Dottie asks. “The clown, I mean.”

“You know about Pennywise?” Stan asks, looking at Dottie in surprise.

“Duh. Everyone in this weird afterlife world knows about It. This afterlife is specifically for his victims. Some of us are still here, like me and Georgie, but some have moved on. Once they lose hope in It ever being killed for good.” 

“Oh. Wow,” Stan glances around, but there isn’t much to see, since they’re just on a path, surrounded by trees. They’ll have to take him into town later. It’s basically just Derry, but nicer. “Well, It didn’t get me.”

“What?” Dottie’s eyebrows shoot up, her mouth dropping open.

“Not directly, at least,” Stan rubs at his wrist again. “I- uh. I killed myself. I thought that if I took myself off the board, out of the equation, the others might have a chance at killing It.”

“The others?” Georgie asks. He’s watched his brother pretty often over the years, as a ghost, but it’s been a while. What’s going on in the real world?

“The rest of the Losers,” Stan explains. “Richie, Eddie, you never met Mike, Ben or Bev, and-”

“Bill,” Georgie gulps.

“Yeah, Bill.” 

  
  


“It’s just like Derry,” Stan says. He looks uneasy, and Georgie gets it. Derry is one hellhole of a town, and it sort of sucks to be stuck in it for all of eternity, but they’ve made it home. “But it’s emptier.”

“Yeah,” Dottie agrees. “Every once in a while it gets crowded, but with time, people pass on.”

They walk in the middle of the street. There are no cars in the afterlife, apparently, probably because it’s mainly kids who end up here in the first place. 

“Dottie’s been here since 1935,” Georgie says. He’s known her for twenty-seven years and he  _ still  _ thinks it’s cool. It’s morbid, he knows, but  _ 1935! _

“1935?” Stan’s face makes Georgie laugh.

“Yep,” Dottie says. “It got me when I was sixteen. I’m ninety-seven now.”

“Huh.”

They get Stan some clothes, because being dead does  _ not  _ mean that they’re stuck in the clothes that the died in. It would suck for Stan if they were. Imagine being naked for all eternity. 

When they’re done, they see movement inside the bakery, so Dottie heads that way. The bell above the door rings as they walk in and the smell of fresh bread and cookies hits them. 

“Betty Ripsom?” Stan says. Betty is sitting at one of the tables, eating a cookie and playing on a game on her cellphone. Across from her is- “Patrick Hockstetter?” 

“You’re new,” Patrick says. “How do you know who we are?” 

When Georgie had first arrived, he’d been terrified of Patrick. He had reason to be, of course, since Patrick had tormented his brother with Henry Bowers all the time. Now? They actually get along pretty nicely. Plus, Georgie has Dottie on his side, and she can be  _ scary _ . 

“This,” Georgie says, “Is Stanley Uris.”

“Oh shit,” Patrick says. He looks sort of funny, since he’s got flour in his hair. He’s been experimenting with cookie recipes recently. “We watched you and your friends beat the shit out of It twenty-seven years ago. Nice.”

“Thanks?”

“Sorry about being an ass to you when we were younger,” Patrick adds. Georgie can tell that Stan is a bit uncomfortable. Who wouldn’t be when someone who looks like a teenager acts as old as you are? 

They get cookies to go.

  
  


Somewhere in Derry, Maine (the real one, not the afterlife), the Losers Club meets up for the first time in twenty-seven years.

“Is Stanley coming or what?” the table goes silent at Ben’s words. 

Eddie sits back heavily in his chair. “Stan.”

It takes a second for everyone to remember, but when they do, Richie shakes his head. “He’s a pussy, he’s not gonna show.”

“You shouldn’t talk about him that way,” a new voice says. Standing before the table is a woman who looks terrified, heartbroken, and determined all at once. 

“Who’re you?” Richie asks. 

“Patricia Uris. Or Patty,” the woman says. “Is one of you Mike H.?”

Mike raises his hand. “Is Stan here?”

“He, uh. No,” tears form at Patty’s eyes. “No, he… he slit his- I found him in the bathtub.” 

Patty watches as six people that she’s never heard of before break down at the news that her husband is dead. She’d had her own time to break down earlier. Right now, she needs answers. 

Eddie pulls out the empty chair for Patty and she sits. They introduce themselves to her, tell her that her husband was one of their childhood friends, part of the Losers Club. 

“Patty,” Mike says, “Can I ask why you came?”

“It was after he got that call from you,” she explains. “I needed to- I needed to know why he- I thought that maybe you’d have answers. He wrote  _ It  _ in his own blood on the bathroom wall. I was hoping you’d know what that meant.”

Memories hit the Losers all at once. It. Pennywise. Mike makes a speech about oaths and finishing it (or It) for good. Patty is lost, unsure. Eddie opens his fortune cookie and it just says  _ Could _ . 

_ Guess It Could Not Cut _

Patty has no idea what’s going on but these people are freaking the fuck out. She breaks open her own fortune cookie and her heart stops. A tear rolls down her cheek. 

_ Guess Stanley Could Not Cut It _

And then the fortune cookies are sprouting monsters and everyone’s screaming and Mike’s hitting the table with a chair.

And then they’re outside and Patty is demanding that someone explain what the everloving fuck is going on. Mike tells her the story of the summer of 1989. If she hadn’t just been immersed in the terror of It herself, she wouldn’t have believed him. But she does, and she sort of wishes that she couldn’t. 


	2. A Strong Survivor

“What did Hockstetter mean when he said that you watched us fight Pennywise?” 

It’s just Stan and Georgie now. Dottie buggered off to hang out with Adrian Mellon, who’s been having a rough time since arriving in the afterlife. Georgie had been worried that Stan wasn’t having  _ enough _ of a rough time, but they’re at the Inn because Stan isn’t ready to move into his childhood home quite yet, so he figures Stan’s just good at hiding it. 

“Oh, we can basically go watch things happen in the real world,” Georgie says. “We call it haunting, since we’re pretty much ghosts there. I check in on Bill pretty often. I used to check on you, Richie, and Eddie a lot too, but it’s been a while. I haven’t seen you since you were in University.”

“Can we-”

“Maybe later,” Georgie says, because Stan still needs to get used to being  _ dead  _ before he returns to the real world. “I’ll check on them for you, if you want. You should sleep.”

“Dead people still need to sleep?”

“No,” Georgie gives Stan a melancholic smile, “But we  _ can _ sleep. It’s nice.” 

Georgie leaves Stan in the room and goes to find Dottie and Adrian. He finds them where Adrian usually is, at the bridge where he was killed. They’re not alone, though. There’s a little girl with them. She’s crying and terrified in Dottie’s arms. 

One of the upsides of still looking like a little kid is that it’s comforting to other little kids. 

“Hi,” Georgie approaches the girl slowly. She turns from where her head is buried in Dottie’s shoulder to look at him. She has a large birthmark over much of her cheek. “I’m Georgie. What’s your name?”

It sends the girl into another round of hysterics. Whatever he’d said must have reminded her of Pennywise somehow.

Georgie remembers that he still has a bag of cookies in his pocket from the bakery, so he takes one out and offers it to her. It seems to work, because she takes it and bites into it. 

As the girl finishes the cookie, Georgie’s gaze drifts to Adrian. His eyes are sad. Other than Stan, this girl is the first person who’s died since Adrian got here. Adrian hasn’t met Stan yet, so he’s immediately been hit by the death of a child just days after dying himself. 

“I’m Vicky,” the girl says at last. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Vicky,” Georgie smiles at her. “Want another cookie?”

Once Vicky calms down, she takes a clear liking to Adrian, and as it turns out, Adrian is  _ great  _ with children. He ends up taking her by the hand and leading her into town to go meet some of the others. He promises her that Patrick would  _ love  _ to teach her how to make cookies and that yes, they are absolutely  _ best friends.  _

“This’ll be good for both of them,” Dottie says to Georgie as they watch the two of them walk away. Dottie walks forward and leans over the railing of the bridge, staring down at the river. 

Georgie steps up to the railing beside Dottie. The river rushes beneath them, loud and chaotic. 

“I’m going to check up on my brother and his friends,” Georgie says. “See if they’ve actually gone to kill that clown.”

“Stan says that’s why he… you know. So they could kill It. Do you think they remember each other?”

“Last I checked, they didn’t, but I think they do now. If Stan’s here, the must be remembering, too.” 

“Alright, I better start getting the Inn ready for more newcomers,” her expression is hard, but determined. Dottie is sort of the unofficial leader in the afterlife. She’s been around the longest, after all. She says that there were others before her, but they all gave up hope and passed on. She’s also the only one left from her cycle.

Georgie can’t even begin to imagine what that must be like. This is the first cycle that Georgie’s been around for, other than his own, and even that’s hard. 

Georgie watches Dottie’s retreating figures. Her blue sundress blows gently in the breeze. The dress is very in-fashion for 2016, courtesy of afterlife magic that Georgie doesn’t understand, but for a second Dottie looks very… 1935. It’s kind of heartwrenching.

  
  


Patty Uris explores Derry while the Losers find their tokens, a showercap gripped tightly in her hand. 

It’s a shitty town, Patty decides. There are swastikas painted on the sides of buildings that show no sign of anyone trying to remove them. Every once in a while, Patty will stumble upon a missing poster. The posters are all from the eighties and they’re all  _ kids.  _

Patty finds herself in front of the synagogue. Stan’s father was the Rabi here, she remembers Stan mentioning. She stands at the bottom of the steps and stares up at it. 

She reflects on what she’s learned about Stan since arriving here in Derry. He was friends with a famous author? A well known comedian? Beverly Marsh, who designs clothes that Patty wishes she could have? 

But he also fought an evil clown when he was just a kid. Almost died doing it. She can’t imagine what it must have been like to be faced with one’s worst fears while only being a child. 

She’s pulled from her thoughts by a loud noise. The synagogue doors shudder, then creak. The doors swing open.

When people are faced with fear or danger, there are three responses. Fight, flight, and freeze. Sometimes, some people may even have some sort of wacky combination of two or all of the responses.

Patty is not so lucky. She curses herself for having a  _ freeze _ response.

Standing in the open doorway is Stanley, her beloved husband. But it’s not him, not really. Because Stan is dead, and this… this  _ thing  _ is horrifying.

He’s naked and dripping wet, his eyes dark and clouded. His wrists are slit and blood pours from them, trailing down his hands and dripping to the ground from his fingertips.

The Not-Stan stumbles down the steps towards Patty, stopping just in front of her. She can’t breath. 

“It’s your fault,” Not-Stan says. “If you’d just checked on me earlier, made sure I was okay sooner. You would have had time to save me. Get me to a hospital on time,” his voice distorts now, growing deeper and  _ wronger _ . “It’s your fault that I’m dead, Patty. If you had just  _ cared more _ , I would still be alive right now.” 

The thing is, Patty knows Stan. Knows him enough to know that he’d ever say such things to her. This Not-Stan is so out of character that it breaks Patty’s freeze response. She stares Not-Stan down, then yells “Fuck you!” She kicks It, because now she knows that this is  _ It,  _ in the balls. She runs. 

She doesn’t look back. 


	3. Fight Like a Fighter

Georgie breathes in deeply. He promised Stan that he’d check up on the Losers, so that’s what he’s gonna do. He closes his eyes. He focuses on the sound of the rushing river, then focuses on Bill.

Abruptly, the sound of the river stops.

Georgie opens his eyes and comes face to face with-

“Oh _Jesus!_ ” Georgie exclaims, glad for once that living people can’t hear him. 

Bill is kissing someone. She has red hair. Even though Georgie never met her when he was alive, he knows it’s Beverly.

It’s not like it’s the first time Georgie’s seen his big brother kissing someone. In fact, Georgie has accidentally walked in on much worse. It’s not the first time, but that doesn’t make it any less awkward.

Georgie turns around. Huh. They’re at the Inn. That means-

Georgie gasps and finds himself back on the bridge. He takes off running to catch up with Dottie. He sees her start to climb the stairs to the (afterlife’s) Inn.

“Dottie!” he shouts. “Dottie! Dorothy J. Hanlon!” Thankfully, Georgie’s yelling gets Dottie’s attention. She stops on the steps and laughs at him.

“It’s Dorothy _M._ Hanlon, you doofus. For Mirabelle,” she tells him. “What is it? Did you walk in on Bill and his wife again?”

“What, no. Worse,” Dottie raises an eyebrow but Georgie ignores it. “That’s not the point, though. The Losers really are in Derry! I think they’re actually gonna fight Pennywise!”

“Do you think they can win?”

“I think… yes. I think they can.”

A new boy arrives later that night. His name is Dean and he says that someone tried to save him but he couldn’t get to him. It was Bill, because of course it was.

  
  


The ritual doesn’t work. Patty almost dies multiple times. She ends up isolated, and goes through a door that leads to her and Sta- to her bathroom. The light flickers. Stan rises from the bathtub, dripping blood everywhere. Patty chants over and over that it’s not real. Fuck you, Pennywise. 

She escapes, makes it back to the big cavern only to see Richie is trapped in, what did the others call it? Trapped in the deadlights. 

Then Richie is falling and Eddie is at his side, and then Eddie is about to be impaled and Patty is not about to let that happen. She rushes at Eddie and Richie, shoving them as hard as she can. It’s claw snags her arm and it stings, but she keeps going, following Eddie and Richie into an alcove.

“Oh fuck,” Richie says, looking at Patty. 

“Oh god we need to wrap that up,” Eddie rambles. “Oh no it’s gonna get infected this place is _disgusting_ oh god this is so bad this is not happening-”

“Eddie calm down!” Richie yells, but he’s not calm himself so it doesn’t really help. Patty doesn’t understand what they’re so freaked out about until she realizes that she _can’t feel her left arm._

She looks down at it to figure out what’s wrong and almost screams. 

Her left arm isn’t there anymore.

  
  


Georgie sits in the bakery with Dottie, Stan, Patrick, and Adrian. 

“My brother and his friends, the Losers Club, are in Derry right now,” Georgie explains. “According to what we know from Stan, here, they’re going to try and kill It. For good.”

“What if they can’t?” Patrick asks. He’s met with several unimpressed looks. “What? I’m just wondering.”

“Then we’re stuck here until somebody else tries,” Dottie says. 

“Who are these people, exactly?” Adrian questions. 

“My friends,” Stan says. “We fought It when we were kids. Almost beat him for good. Bill Denbrough, Georgie’s brother. Richie Tozier-”

“The comedian?” Adrian gives Stan an incredulous look.

“I guess, yeah. Then there’s Eddie Kasprak, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, and Mike Hanlon.”

“Wait,” Dottie stands up suddenly. “Georgie, your brother’s friend Mike is named _Mike Hanlon_? He’s from Derry?”

“Uh. I never knew his last name,” Georgie says. “Does that mean that he’s-”

“Related to me? Yes.”

“What?” Stan says.

“My name. Dorothy Hanlon. Did Mike live on a farm?”

“Yes?” Stan confirms.

“That’s my family’s farm. Shit, how did we never figure this out in twenty-seven years?”

“I don’t know,” Georgie bites his lip. He knows that Dottie stopped going to the real world after a while. It was too depressing for her, especially having to see her family live and die. Plus, they could easily keep up with current fads, fashion and trends from the afterlife. Almost everyone has a cellphone, even. “Listen, Stan and I are gonna go see what the Losers are up to. We just thought we’d fill some of you in. You can get word around.”

The others leave shortly thereafter, but Dottie stays. She wants to come with them so she can see Mike.

They explain to Stan how it works, then decide that they’ll all focus on getting to Bill so they can arrive in the real world together.

They arrive to Pennywise yelling, “Come out and play, Losers!”

They’re in a cave, and up a slope is Pennywise Itself, massive and terrifying.

The Losers are surrounding a woman who is sitting on the ground, bleeding out from where her left arm used to be. 

“Patty?” Stan cries. “What is she doing here?”  
“Who?” Dottie asks.

“My wife. Why is she here?”  
“It’s fine! I’m fine!” the woman, Patty, yells at the Losers. “Go kill that clown!”

“We don’t know how,” Beverly tells her, but apparently that’s not true, because Eddie has an idea.

Georgie watches in wonder as the Losers _bully_ Pennywise to death. Stan watches proudly as his wife helps them, despite the fact that she’s missing an arm and bleeding everywhere. 

“You’re an ugly, stupid, carnival, funfair, _nobody_!” Patty shouts at It.

Mike pulls It’s heart out and the Losers, plus Patty Uris, stand in a circle and grab hold of it. Dottie grabs it too, or sort of does, considering she doesn’t have a physical form. Stan follows Dottie’s lead and reaches for It’s heart, so Georgie does too. Together with the Losers, they squeeze.

  
  


Patty doesn’t understand how, but when the finally escape the house on Neibolt street as it collapses in on itself, her arm heals. Not fully, it doesn’t grow back, but it stops bleeding and forms into a stump. It stops short between her shoulder and where her elbow used to be. It feels strange, not having an arm. She feels sort of off balance. 

“We did it,” Eddie says. 

They go to the Quarry to wash up. Beverly jumps in first, then one by one, the other Losers jump, until it’s just Patty and Richie left.

“You should tell him, you know,” Patty says.

“What are you talking about, Patricia?” Richie asks goofily. 

“Eddie,” Patty clarifies. “You should tell him that you love him.”

“How did you-”

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are. The other Losers are just oblivious.”

“It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t-”

“I think you’d be surprised,” and then Patty leaps into the water below. 

  
  


Patrick disappears first. Georgie doesn’t know why, or where he went, just that one second Patrick was giving Georgie a cookie as they celebrated Pennywise’s defeat, and the next, the cookie was on the floor and Patrick was _gone_. 

Dottie goes next, then Adrian, then Sophie, Dean, William, Courtney, Simon, Vicky. Betty Rispom disappears and then Georgie feels himself start to fade. He meets eyes with Stan, who also looks like he’s fading. 

Georgie wakes up submerged in water.


	4. Epilogue - Born to Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue!

The Losers are swimming in a shallow part of the Quarry when someone emerges from the water, coughing and sputtering.

“What the fuck?” Richie and the newcomer say at the same time.

“Are you okay?” Ben swims over the guy. He helps him get his footing, and when the newcomer finally looks up, pushing hair out of his face, Ben stumbles back.

“Patrick Hockstetter?” Bill gasps. Hockstetter looks the same as he did when he disappeared, except he’s wearing very 2016 like clothes, not clothes from the eighties. 

Someone else comes out of the water, arms waving wildly to get her bearings. 

“Dottie?” Hockstetter swims over to the girl and grabs her shoulders to calm her down. 

More kids start coming out of the water. Some they recognize, like Adrian Mellon, who they saw in the news, and a little girl named Vicky, whose parents had put up missing posters all over town. Dean shows and and Bill hugs him. 

“Billy?” the Losers freeze. A little boy has just risen out of the water, and he’s staring right at Bill.

“Georgie?” Bill chokes out. Dean pushes Bill towards Georgie, then swims over to Richie. Bill stares at Georgie, frozen in place. Georgie cracks a grin and surges forward. They meet in a tight hug.

“Hey guys,” the Losers are once again shocked. Stanley stands before them, smiling. The smile soon drops and he turns to Patty. “It was stupid of you to come to Derry.”

“Stupid of me?” She asks. “I don’t think you get to judge, dipshit.”

They kiss passionately, tears in their eyes. Dottie covers Vicky’s eyes. 

They settle at the Inn. Quite a few of those who came back to life get rooms and collapse into beds. The Losers shower off the rest of the sewer stench, then reconvene in the Lobby/Bar area. Dottie, Georgie, and Adrian are there, too.

Georgie and Bill curl up on the couch together. Eddie and Richie sit on the floor together, and Patty is happy to see that their hands are intertwined. Patty herself hasn’t let go of Stan since he came back, and he hasn’t stopped fussing over her arm, or lack thereof.

To be honest, she doesn’t really care that she lost her arm, because it’s not the worst that could have happened. She could have died. She may never have gotten Stan back. She knows she’ll have nightmares about It forever, but right now she just wants to be as close to Stan as possible.

Ben and Beverly, similar to Stan and Patty, haven’t let go of each other either. Adrian and Mike are quietly talking about Adrian’s boyfriend, Don. Mike tells him that Don hasn’t left town yet.

“My brother was Leroy Hanlon,” Dottie says after a long period of silence.

Mike gasps. “You’re, you’re my great-aunt Dorothy?”

Dottie hums and nods her head.

“Nice to meet you,” Mike grins. 

Later, they’ll figure things out. Richie and Eddie will move in together while Eddie gets divorced from his wife. Bill will take Georgie home and explain everything to his wife, who, surprisingly, believes him. They adopt Georgie pretty quickly afterwards, though Georgie insists that he  _ is  _ in his thirties and does  _ not  _ need babying.

Stan and Patty will go to Buenes Aires like they planned. Dottie and Mike will travel together, finally getting out of Derry. Beverly will also get divorced, then hop on a boat with Ben.

Eventually, the Losers will all end up living close together, able to see each other whenever they want to.

And Adrian Mellon will get his happily ever after with Don Haggarty. Dean and Vicky will return home to their families. Vicky and Adrian will remain best friends for as long as they live. The others, those displaced by time, will reside in Ben’s massive home, which had been much too big and lonely for a single person, until the Losers can forge some fake documents for them. 

But that’s for later.

Right now, they’ll curl up together at the Inn in Derry fucking Maine, happy in the knowledge that It is gone and they’re all safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
